A defibrillator is a medical device that is not used frequently, and generally includes functions of defibrillation, pacing, monitoring and so on. The defibrillation can be divided into functions of asynchronous defibrillation, synchronous defibrillation, automatic external fibrillation and the like.
Since the defibrillator also has a parameter monitoring function, it's often used as a monitor. This brings in a problem that when the defibrillator is used as a monitor in a sickroom, the medical staff may be not by the side and then there exists the possibility that a non-medical staff will operates the defibrillator. However, some of the functions of the defibrillator, such as defibrillating, pacing and AED functions, are risky, which may bring a life risk to patients. Therefore, it's required to perform certain kind of conformation when performing these operations, so as to efficiently reduce the risks caused by the use and the misoperation of unauthorized persons.
Among those defibrillators/monitors in the markets, one kind has no corresponding protection and an operator can enter defibrillating or pacing mode of the defibrillator/monitor directly; another kind can be set by a user to choose to be unprotected or with password protection, while an operator is required to input corresponding password when entering those modes. But the requirement to set password protection makes the medical staff very easily to forget the password. Especially when in emergency such as saving a life, the medical staffs are more easily to go into panic. Thus this delays the rescue, and even no effective rescuing measure could be made, causing a patient to die.